Madagascar
All dates and time will be based of when they happened using Greenwich Mean Time or British Summer Time based on when the event took place. This is due to the main up keeper of the wikia page is British. Madagascan History Founding The nation was founded on the 10th of November, 2018 with its' leader as aTerraAustralis. This was after days of work and a rush to form the nation on the 10th. The largest contributor was PoppyKai, contributing over 300g to the cause, followed by aTerraAustralis with around 150g. Change in Leadership After growing discontent, the leader of Madagascar at the time, aTerraAustralis, held a poll on his leadership. This ended in 1 voting for him to rename, and 5 voting him out. In response to this he wrote up his resignation letter. Resignation Letter 14th Of December, 2018 To The Madagascan People and Parliament This letter formalises my resignation as the Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I am resigning from position of Chancellor for multiple reasons: 1. Public support for my resignation in a recent vote which has prompted me to write this letter. '- I don’t hate anyone who supported my resignation, except for Bean, fuck Bean' 2. A growing feeling of distrust between myself and a fellow Chancellor, PoppyKai over a variety of topics which I shall not delve into at this moment in time. ***Except for one small tidbit Pock left out: he never told Poppy was upset with anything, that is until he decided to leave. No communication as to WHY he was upset, just a statement that he was upset with Poppy and wanted to leave the nation. But in Pock's resignation vote he states his reason for leaving was because, and Pock is quoted here, ☀'I’ve potentially caused war with one of the largest military power on the server, and repeatedly annoyed nation members and foreign nations with my “irritating” actions." But then below Pock says, and again a direct quote, "I do not wish to see it torn apart by internal strife, notably by myself". '''So is he leaving because he is "irritating" and potentially blaming his actions on Poppy? Someone smell a scapegoat? And the variety of topics that Pock doesn't want to "delve into" shall be listed here. Because these are the only things Poppy can think of that could potentially be a problem. # Poppy was named nation builder but later, after resigning, Pock claims Poppy was never asked to build. He claims she just "took over the capital." Well, Poppy was shocked to hear that piece of info and saddened that she was spending hours in a place she wasn't wanted. She could have been working in her town. Poppy is ashamed of her town right now due to the fact that it is unorganized and "unruly" (as one hellish creator puts it). # Pock kept trying to plaster an ugly flag in the chamber while Poppy was still hard at work to make it a beautiful chamber for parliament. A place was decided on for the large flag to hang. But that spot would be filled by a Christmas tree for a few weeks, so the flag would have to wait. # Poppy unbanned SaltedBean from national discord. Pock had banned him for being "annoying". But every national's voice should be heard. And hence why Bean was unbanned by Poppy. See #1 in Pock's resignation about Bean. Yes, the feelings are real (and bold)! I I did this to keep the Kingdom intact as '''I do not wish to see it torn apart by internal strife, notably by myself. I’ve been in this situation before and it ended in myself and my partner falling out and ripping up the nation. This is not something I want to happen for the nation I have worked so hard for. Upon my resignation, my name within the constitution shall be replaced with that of “CloakedEagle” as he takes my place as Chancellor and Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar. I will be mostly residing within my camp as Tea Bay, which will remain a member of the nation unless it is removed by a Chancellor or voted out by Parliament. The resignation will take effect within the next 24 hours. This can only be cancelled if CloakedEagle is unable to receive the position, in which case parliament will have to converse and vote on what to do. This must be accepted regardless of their result, even if it means the cancellation of this resignation letter and my continuation as a Madagascan Chancellor. Long Live Madagascar Head Chancellor of the Kingdom of Madagascar - aTerraAustralis, formally The_Pock Government Information Madagascar is an Absolute Monarchy with aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, and some other "ruling elite" having complete control. Ruling Elite (Councillors) CloakedEagle (Nation Leader) PoppyKai add___123 Constitution Of The Kingdom of Madagascar Article One All citizens of Madagascar have the right to land ownership, food, to carry weapons, when outside of government buildings, and the ability to move freely throughout the country. Any violation of these rights shall be met with harsh punishments. Article Two All citizens have the right to leave the nation when they choose. Town mayors, outside of the core land of Madagascar, Réunion, Mauritius, The Comoros Islands, Mayotte and the Glorioso Islands, have the right to depart from the nation when they choose. Any towns departing within core territory will be faced with harsh consequences, unless they are granted independence by Parliament. Article Three Parliament is made up by the 3 ruling Chancellors, aTerraAustralis, add___123 and PoppyKai, and the town mayors on the island. An MP's position may be revoked, and their voting rights removed, after a unanimous agreement by all 3. 2/3rds of Parliament must agree on any foreign conflict that the nation partakes in before war is declared. This includes 2/3rds of Chancellors, regardless of the rest of parliament's vote. Chancellors have the right to call a parliamentary vote at any time. Article Four All citizens must be prepared to fight in a defensive war to protect the nation. No Citizen is forced to fight abroad, but must be able to defend the homeland. If the war is provoked by Madagascar, this article is nullified. Article Five The nation can not leave the African Union without a public vote in favour of leaving the pact. The vote must have a 2/3rds majority on the poll before parliament can agree on a withdrawal agreement. Once within Parliament, all the chancellors and half the MPs must agree before the withdrawal process can begin. Article Six No tariffs shall be imposed by the Madagascan government and all foreign citizens are allowed within the capital boundaries, unless the nations are in armed conflict. All citizens have the ability, and are encouraged to, entertain commerce within the nation's towns; as well as other nations. All nations shall be eligible for an in game alliance, but any official alliances must be negotiated and agreed by parliament. Article Seven The constitution can be edited via amendments. This could be edits to existing articles or brand-new articles. All Chancellors must agree before an amendment is passed. Amendment One ''To all Articles'' aTerraAustralis has been replaced with CloakedEagle Flag The Madagascan flag used by the nation is an adaption of the Real Life Madagascan flag. The edit was an inclusion of a gold star. The flag's edits were added by the nation's leader, aTerraAustralis. Golden Star The golden star stands for unity between all four of the Island's coasts and a guiding light to help guide the nation throughout its' history. White The white stands for peace between Madagascar and other nations. Green The Green stands for the protection of the Madagascan landscape, to preserve it for all eternity. Red The red stands for the courage of the people. Towns Madagascar_City - Capital Madagascar_City is the capital of Madagascar and is currently the oldest town in the nation, and the largest town with a population of 3. It was the starting settlement, created largely by PoppyKai, was claimed by aTerraAustralis, formerly The_Pock, after she went onto found the planned capital of Antana. This town was formerally called Toerana. Kara Bay Reunion The town is on the French island of Réunion with a mayor of FatBeard, created on the 23rd of November, 2018. Reunion is the first neighbor island to be claimed by Madagascar. Masoarivo Founded on the 7th of December by Westono, Masoarivo is a small town on the western coast of Madagascar. Its small port serves as easy access to the Mozambique Channel as it is one of the only towns on the west side of the island. Astronutica Astronutica is a town in the central, mountainous region of Madagascar. It's mayor is Cool_dude_1001 and it was founded on the 9th of December, 2018. Mayotte Mayotte is a town, based on the island of Mayotte just of the North west coast of Madagascar. The town's mayor is Dovias and it was founded on the 9th of December 2018. Tea Bay Tea Bay is a town just south of Coffee Bay, on the Mozambiquean coast. It was joint funded by Catnipseverbean and aTerraAustralis in response to "war" on the former town of Coffee Bay. It was founded ont he 10th of December 2018 and houses a small campsite for the military. Vavatenina Vavatenina was founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor, AchillesLTH. It was founded inbetween the towns of Soalala and Masoarivo. St Augustin St Augustin was a town founded on the 10th of December, 2018 by the mayor The_Grate_Poato. It is located on the West coast of the island Marromeu Marromeu is a town on the Mozambiquean coast. It was founded on the 9th of December, 2018 by OGNOHA. Foreign Policy Madagascar is a strictly neutral nation, keeping out of foreign conflicts if possible. Despite this, the nation does participate in the African Union. African Union Madagascar's former leader, aTerraAustralis, is one of the 3 Chairmen of the group, being the Minister of Economic affairs. This cements the country's role as a soon to be trading hub. Hopefully to ensure the nation's security in the future. This including supplying the Kingdom Of Oyo with the final 17 gold required to form. Bringing the continent to 3 nations. Conflicts Byzantium Incident On the 19th of November, 2018, there was a small skirmish between the Madagascan Councillor aTerraAustralis and the resident Catnipseverbeen approached the Byzantium Empress Florene after multiple requests for her to leave the island. This was because she had been spotted going down the west coast of Madagascar and collecting clay without informing any official. Due to her refusal to leave, she was attacked by aTerraAustralis and Catnipseverbean. She was chased in the water by Catnips in a boat, and aTerraAustralis swimming behind her. She teleported out near the Maldives. Norwegian War Madagascar declared war upon Norway on the (To Be Written - Still Ongoing)' ' The Coffee Bay Conflict The Coffee Bay Conflict began on the 9th of December 2018, when Coffee Bay resident Moshmallows murdered PoppyKai outside Toerana, the nation's capital. Coffee Bay was kicked out of the nation and a siege was planned on the town itself. aTerraAustralis, catnipseverbean, add__123 and Westono sailed to the town and killed Moshmallows Category:Africa Category:Nations Category:Nation